That's It
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: It's after the song Landslide...Rachel said what she said that made Santana told her about not being label. Brittany gets tick for Rachel making Santana retreat. Next chapter was the sequel to xover with Hellcats then Quinn messes with Rachel
1. Chapter 1

_That's it_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_**One-shot fiction…One Step Closer is from Linkin Park**_

_Brittany had finally got Santana in a position to open up and Rachel had to speak. _

_Brittany gave Rachel a very pissed off look and Santana saw this. "Brit…" Santana whispered and Brittany just stare a hole into Rachel. _

_The blonde slowly walked to Rachel and kneel down to her level. "The…" Brittany said and couldn't find the words to describe how she's feeling. She looked at the band and thank Miss Holiday with a whisper. _

_She then walked over to the band and whisper something. She looked at Rachel and they play a familiar song.._

_**Brittany sang:**_

_I cannot take this anymore_

_I'm saying everything I've said before_

_All these words they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Less I hear the less you'll say_

_You'll find that out anyway_

_(Just like before)_

_**Brittany sang louder:**_

_Everything you say Rachel._

_(Takes me one step closer to the edge)_

_(And I'm about to break)_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge)_

_(I'm about to break)_

_**She walks right in front of Rachel and scream: **_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up_

_I'm about to break_

_**Brittany Sang: **_

_Everything you said Rachel!_

_(Takes me one step closer to the edge)_

_(And I'm about to break)_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge)_

_(I'm about to break)_

_Everything you said Rachel!_

_(Takes me one step closer to the edge)_

_(And I'm about to break)_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge)_

_(And I'm about to break)_

_Everyone was silent and Santana couldn't believe that Brittany had just gone off through music. _

_"I may have not had your training, think babies come from Storks or any of that. Do you know how hard it was for Santana to get up and sing?" Brittany yelled and Quinn responded, "Can't keep your…" "Shut up Quinn!" Santana and Brittany yelled at her at the same time. "For one moment…" Brittany said and started to cry. "I can't be with your Artie…" Brittany said with tears in her eyes. _

_Brittany had disappeared that whole day as Santana went to her house and she wasn't there. All of the glee members had gone everywhere to find Brittany. Santana came home that day and her mother told her that she had a visitor. Brittany was lying down on the couch and Santana was relived because she thought Brittany was hurt or dead. Santana went upstairs to let her girl sleep and the following morning. Brittany was out and Santana went over to her then kissed her on the hand. Brittany sat up a little and kissed her girl. _

_"I'm sorry Brit that I have some much trouble." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I broke up with Artie, I will do whatever you say but you have to talk to me or try." Santana shook her head and said, "Just don't scare me like that." They kiss then stopped again and Santana said, "You went off on Quinn and Rachel…" "I actually feel bad for going off on both of them." Brittany said and so they went to school but first changed clothes. They went to Glee the following day and Rachel was the first one to Brittany. Brittany gave her a hug. _

_"I am so sorry." Rachel said and Brittany responded, "It's okay. You have a big mouth but I shouldn't have sang that very bad song." "It's okay. It's hard even thinking about coming out." Rachel said and added, "I keep forgetting that every one deals with it differently." Quinn then walked over to them.._

_"I'm sorry too Brit." Quinn said and Brittany hugged her too. "Okay this is too mushy…Let my girl…Let my girlfriend sit down." Santana said and Puck smiled then Lauren slapped him upside the head. Then they talked about Regional. _


	2. Chapter 2

_That's It_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Two _

_Santana was in a dance hall where her and Brittany would take hip hop dancing at 13. She had her dress and heels. Brittany came out with a C.D and put it in the player. "You sang to me and I want to sing to you plus have sweet lady kisses here as our second date with no movies or couples from other states." Brittany said and Santana turned on the C.D player. "Do you trust me San?" Brittany asked. They started to Dance.._

_**Brittany started to sing:**_

_Dark in the city night is a wire_

_Steam in the subway earth is afire_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_Woman you want me give me a sign_

_And catch my breathing even closer behind_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_**Santana sings after a series of kisses.**_

_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd._

_And I'm hungry like the wolf._

_**Brittany Sings..**_

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you._

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf._

_**They both sang as they all over each other's neck.. "Sweet lady kisses." Brittany said. **_

_**Santana sings: **_

_Stalked in the forest too close to hide_

_I'll be upon you by the moonlight side_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_High blood Drumming on your skin it's so tight_

_You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_**Brittany sings..**_

_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt.._

_**Santana sings**_

_I'm after you_

_Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found_

_**Brittany Sings..**_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf._

_Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme_

_I howl and I whine I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive all running inside_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf._

_**They are both half-naked..**_

_**Santana and Brittany sings together. **_

_Burning the ground I break from the crowd_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_I smell like I sound. I'm lost and I'm found_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_**They had sex in the middle of the floor. Somewhere outside Quinn is making a anonymous call but when the police get there, no one is there. Quinn was hoping to get Santana back for the pictures Savannah gave her. **_


	3. Chapter 3

That's It

By

BornThisWay201

Part Three  
She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw this. Rachel and Quinn would talking about Finn as the conversation seemed like to end. It was Quinn who shove Rachel and then Rachel smiled then dropped her books.

"Quinn, I have been waiting two years for you to do that." Rachel said and Quinn taking it as a joke did it again. Rachel blocked it and twist Quinn's arm. "Get off of me." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Now this is self-defense. Now you could do whatever you want but if you ever lay another hand on me, I will break it and give it back to you. I have studied a lot of fighting skills in order to get out little things like my anger and rage over you. Now will you be touching me again?" Rachel asked and Quinn looking at her eyes she saw her father.. Quinn responded, "No I won't. Please let me go!" Quinn begged over and over for Rachel to let go. She almost sounding like a little girl and Rachel shove her away.  
"As long as you get the point." Rachel said and walked off. Santana giggled from a distance

As Santana walked into the bathroom, she heard crying and it was Rachel. Santana saw the diva and walked to her. "I just saw what you did." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Your probably going to back Quinn up." "No." Santana said and added, "I'm just never going to put my hands on you." Rachel turned to Santana and said, "I don't like being mean, did you now I cried when I said the pole comment? I don't like being hurtful. It takes a lot out of me." Santana has never heard anyone admit that, it was a relief in some ways but Santana gave her a hug as Brittany walked into the bathroom to ask what was going on. Santana told her it was nothing and Brittany knew it wasn't because she knew Santana was hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_**That's It**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**No Son of Mine is from Genesis and Love the Way You like is from Eminem**_

_Quinn was pretty shaken up after that encounter but she didn't spin it because she swore never put to her hands on someone because of how her father put his hands on her mother. Things like that she had bury and told herself that she would never do that unless provoke first it was Santana but she deserve in a way and then with Rachel. Quinn was a bully just like a father. _

_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Her mother just cried and cried all those moments but every single time she took him back. All the damn time and that's what Quinn thought was the right way to act to be more powerful than everyone else. _

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie..._

_Russell hit Quinn once and she remember how she had to stay out of the school for a while. She recalled all the jokes her mother had made to Quinn to be at ease about staying home just so she didn't tell. _

_So lost in the momentsWhen you're in 'emIt's the rage that took overIt controls you bothSo they say it's bestTo go your separate waysGuess that they don't know yaCause todayThat was yesterdayYesterday is overIt's a different daySound like broken recordsPlayin' overBut you promised herNext time you'll show restraintYou don't get another chanceLife is no Nintendo gameBut you lied againNow you get to watch her leaveOut the windowGuess that's why they call it window pane_

_Quinn had to get it out so after regional and New Directions won Quinn was so happy that her win came with something that wasn't cheerleading because her decision to leave made her more happy. As Glee started, she had her plan. She had to give Santana credit she was proud to walked out with Brittany as a couple, I mean she was slowly beginning to be more confident in the relationship. She saw Rachel and took a breath as Glee started she had to talk Mr. Schuster about the song. _

"_Before we start Quinn wants to do a song, I think she deserves our attention." Will said and Quinn looked everyone. "None of you know this before Regional I had a physical altercation with Rachel who I shove and she responded but defensively twisted my heart back and I want to say it to everyone here. I'm sorry for putting you in a position that you had to defend herself. I know what that feels like." Quinn said.,_

_Quinn Sings_

_The key to my survival_

_was never in much doubt_

_the question was how I could keep sane_

_trying to find a way out_

_things were never easy for me_

_peace of mind was hard to find_

_and I needed a place where I could hide_

_somewhere I could call mine_

_I didn't think much about it_

_til it started happening all the time_

_soon I was living with the fear everyday_

_of what might happen at night_

_I couldn't stand to hear the_

_crying of my mother_

_and I rememeber when_

_I swore that, that would be the_

_last they'd see of me_

_and I never went home again_

_they say time is a healer_

_and now my wounds are not the same_

_I rang the bell with my heart in my mouth_

_I had to hear what he'd say_

_He sat me down to talk to me_

_he looked me straight in the eyes_

_he said:_

_You're no daughter, no daughter of mine_

_You're no daughter, no daughter of mine_

_You walked out, you left us behind_

_and you're no son, no son of mine_

_oh his words how they hurt me, I'll never forget it_

_and as the time, it went by, I lived to regret it_

_You're no daughter, no daughter of mine_

_but where should I go,_

_and what should I do_

_you're no daughter, no daughter of mine_

_but I came here for help, I came here for you_

_Quinn didn't make it to the end of the song and start to cry harder. Finn didn't know what to do and Rachel raced down there to kneel down to her. Rachel was the first one to comfort her. She whispered how sorry she was, Quinn whispered back she had no reason to be sorry then Puck, Brittany, Mecedres, and then everyone else. Finn sat in the back because he no idea…He had no idea. _


	5. Chapter 5

_That's It_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Author's Notes_

_1) Santana and Brittany are together this is made Santana soften up to Rachel to the point where there friends. _

_2) Rachel stayed single and went to New York for a summer program in theater. _

_3) Quinn and Finn are together but Quinn is planning on not going back to Cheerios. _

_4) Tess Morgan is a appearance and attitude of Ke$ha but is brilliant student and singer. _

_She's Rachel's neighbor._

_5) Dominick Moore is an old friend of Rachel who's transferring to McKinley High because he wants Rachel also to live with his half-sister Santana. _

_Part Five_

_Rachel was enjoying the new day and then she heard music crank up really loud. She stomp next door even if this wasn't a school day. This person had no regard for people who lived around her.. "Excuse me!" Rachel yelled and a woman with a black hat with her blonde hair sticking out from the back with jeans and a shirt with the side of her tits hanging out. _

"_I know you have every right to blast Brittany Spears because you live here but it's just disturbing because my dads are asleep." Rachel said and Tess turned off the music. "Dads, are you fucking kidding me? This place has depth. I'll make you a deal, I'll turned this down if you spend three minutes telling me about Lima, Ohio." Tess said and Rachel responded, "If I accept your terms, can I dress first?" "You have to be back in five minutes or the radio goes back up." Rachel put on sweats. _

_She first sold Tess about New Directions how they would National champions, she told about the crime rate and where all the parties would. She told about some of the people in Glee and then her time is up. "I'm Tess Morgan." Tess extended her head and Rachel shook her head. Tess pulled her over and kissed her then Rachel slapped her. "You got bite Kitten, next time I will ask." Tess said and Rachel responded, "You're never going to ask…" _

_Moments later Santana and Brittany drove up to Rachel's then heard music on the side. Brittany dance and skipped to the front. She knocked on the door and Rachel had that look as she slowly turned to the other house. _

"_She's playing Brittany new song, I out danced the whole video." Brittany said and Rachel gave the couple a hug. "That's my new neighbor, she kissed me and then I slapped her." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Do you want me to go over there and teach her manners?" "I would applaud but we have other things to do." Rachel said and they all get into the jeep. "See ya later kitten" Rachel looks ticked about that name and Santana responded to the girl. "Hey pervert next time you kiss my friend make sure she wants it or I'm going to kick your ass." Santana said and they drove off. Tess is loving Lima more. _


	6. Chapter 6

_That's It_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Six _

_They would at the airport and Rachel was in Embarrassment level so Santana and Brittany donned the disguises which was discussed in the friendship contract. _

"_I only squeak three times." Rachel said and the New York City flight had arrived. When New Directions won Nationals they would up against P.S 175 which had a well respected wide receiver named Dominick Preston who was a damn good performer that made Rachel smitten. When New Directions won they left on very good terms and then he called her saying he's transferring to McKinley high for her. _

_So he walked off. The cameras and reporters would there security got in there. "What's going on?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "He's favor to go pro after high school because of his receiving records I believe that's ESPN." Santana and Brittany both asked, "What?" "I believe in our contract…" Rachel said and the ex-cheerios threw there costumes to show off for the camera. "Hey baby." Dominick said and they ran out of the terminal. Security was there at baggage claim as Dominick got his bags then took off to Santana's car. _

"_Is it always like that?" Santana asked. "Dominick Preston has forty-one touchdowns in the three years in New York City, he owns the single state city record with twenty-five touchdowns and a single-game record with five touchdowns." Rachel rattled off and added, "He needs twenty-five touchdowns to grabbed the city record here plus four touchdowns a game. He also has seven interceptions. Two time All-state show choir member." "Until some group from Lima because us." Dominick said and kissed Rachel. "Heteros." Brittany said. _


	7. Chapter 7

_That's It_

_By_

_Bornthisway201_

_Part Seven_

_The following morning, the press was swarming and the gang from New Directions would there as they heard about Dominick Preston coming to McKinley. Sue couldn't believe all the intention. Dominick and Rachel would on top of hill with San and Brit. _

"_We go around to the side." Santana said and so Rachel got Dominick to the car. "Welcome to my life baby." Dominick said and Rachel responded, "I knew that being with you means this." Rachel took a breath and drove to the side of the school. Rachel then opened the side door then got Dominick in there as he was avoiding the press. They came across Finn Hudson. _

"_Hey Rach. Dominick!" Finn said and Jewfro was right there as Rachel pointed him out he was running to the front door to leaked to the press. _

_Santana chase him as Puck was looking on. "Tackle him!" Santana yelled and Puck did so before Jewfro got to the door. "Not a fan of the press." Finn said and Dominick responded, "No" He shook Finn's hand. "Me and you are going to light it up." Dominick said and Rachel gave Finn a friendship hug. Santana walked to them and said, "Taken care of." Rachel nodded and here came Quinn in regular clothes with someone who looked like…_

"_Finn. Berry…" Quinn said and added, "Your Dominick Preston." Dominick shook her head and Rachel responded quick, "He's my boyfriend." Quinn gave a look and said, "I'm sure he is.." "Q he is." Santana confirmed it and Quinn shook his head anyway. _

"_This is Janet Pillisbury, she staying with her aunt and has a very good voice. I found her." Quinn said and Rachel shook her hand. _

_So Will came in and talked to everyone._

"_We have three auditions to go through.." Will said and added, "We also have Mr. Dominick Preston. You do have to audition." Will said and Dominick responded, "You might remember me from last year's nationals so I think I'm going to do Your song from Elton to my Rachel." _

_He was good but a little flat a couple of moments. He was in and so next one was Janet Pillsbury who sang touch me, touch me. She had more flare then her aunt did and then finished with. "Love you Lima!" Janet yelled ._

_Then she walked in looking like Ke$ha" just threw up on her. "Hi I'm Tess Morgan and I am here to audition." Tess said and Rachel stood up. "Mr. Schuster I will admit we need more members I feel that Tess might be…creepy." "She pulled Rachel into a kiss." Santana said and added, "….Rachel kissed a girl and didn't like that." "Not even if the cherry lip stick." Brittany finished. So Tess promised never to do that again and sang Hot and Cold. As Lauren was gone, Puck was single and so Tess went by Puck then sat on his lap then bounce a couple of times. _

"_Hi." Tess said and Puck responded with a smile. "On your first day back Nationals will be in New York City and I'm told that there will be scouts from Juillard also from Broadway!" Will announced. _


	8. Chapter 8

That's It

By 

BornThisWay201

Part Eight

Santana and Brittany would doing the Rachel exercise. "God I can't believe she talked us into this." Santana said and Brittany responded, "San.." "I'm just saying.." Santana said and Brittany threw the ball. "Did you like the cameras flashing?" Santana asked and threw the ball at Brittany. "It was so cool because we would in the picture and I TIVO us when they showed us on ESPN. What did you think?" Brittany asked and Santana responded, "I have like so many pictures of us in New York but not with the headlines." Santana threw the ball at her.

"Me and you could be awesome together San." Brittany said and Santana responded, "What are you getting at?" Brittany put the ball down and walked to Santana. "What do you want to be?" Brittany asked and hit the C.D player. The assignment was, "What do you want to do?"

That day at Glee…

Santana and Brittany did when I grow up from the Pussycat Dolls… Everyone was clapping and enjoying the hell out of it…Santana was getting an idea and so they sat down…

"I think we all know what Rachel wants to be." Will said and Rachel responded, "I wanted to do a song that didn't want to sound so obvious, I mean I could Don't Rain on my Parade. Okay." 

Rachel Did Don't Rain On My Parade then Tess went up. 

"So I look like a party girl but I have taking several forms of self-defense and I want to be in MMA to hurt people but if I got hurt, I like writing. If I don't get what I want.." Tess said and sang Bitch. Quinn came up and said she was undecided so for now she Sang, "Simple Kind Of Life" from Gwen Stefani. Then Dominick was up…

"Before the records, I love the stage and there's been a lot of pretenders to be with me. So I love the Foo Fighters and this is a song about how I feel I shouldn't be when I do anything in my life including be with Rachel Berry." Dominick sang The Pretender and then Janet sang Sexy-Back because said she wanted to be the dancer even better than Brittany Spears. Brittany knew Janet had to die. That night the Texts began…

**Rachel Text: Have you heard from Brittany?**

**Santana Text: Berry she's been downstairs..**

**Rachel Text: She's been dancing.**

**Santana Text: Yep. **

**Rachel Text: What else? **

**Santana Text: You don't want to know**

**Rachel Text: Santana she's my friend and I have the right to be concerned. **

**Santana Text: We been having sex when she's on break.**

**Rachel Text: Like I said there are some things I don't need to know. **

**Janet Text: Hey Quinn**

**Quinn Text: Hi.**

**Janet Text: Is Brittany psycho?**

**Quinn Text: ….I never seen like that….Are you okay after dodge ball?**

**Janet Text: Was it an accident?**

**Puck Text: Hey there.**

**Tess Text: Hey Puck**

**Puck Test: Got Fight Night.**

**Tess Text: Your turning me on….**

**Quinn didn't know how to answer that. **

Quinn Text: S, how's B?

Santana Text: Why do you care your puppet pissed her off?

Quinn Text: I didn't know she was going to say that.

Santana Text: It doesn't matter she still pissed her off. It's been good for me.

Quinn Text: Why has it been…Oh God! TMI

**Quinn had to shake that off and so she summoned her guy. As Finn and Quinn would with each other, it was nice and sweet then she looked up to see that it was….**

**Rachel and Dominick would having a nice romantic dance. "I dare you to do a rock song." Dominick said and Rachel responded, "What do I get if I do this dare?" "A full body massage if that makes you feel comfortable. I want you to know that's option but there are other options." Dominick said and Rachel was confused on it. However it sounded like it came from a good place. "What if I want you to make dinner for me in shorts?" Rachel asked and Dominick responded, "I could do that." Rachel knew that Dominick would be more than happy to be naked in front of her. **

**The next morning Rachel was on cloud nine then got a slushee in her face then Dominick ran to her. "Baby your okay." Dominick said and saw it was Quinn who did it. Santana and Brittany saw this. Santana threw her books down then corner Quinn. "What?" Quinn asked and Santana responded, "What the hell was that?" "I have been too nice to Berry." Quinn said and Santana responded, "Bullshit. Consider Rachel under my protection and I may not have status but since she's help me and Brittany. That's payment enough you slushee her again our little fight we had…"**

**Janet walked in and said, "Santana, why are you yelling at her?" Santana turned and saw she had a Cherrios outfit on which followed by Tess with the same thing. "Dude, what's going on?" Tess asked. **

**Quinn was taken back. **

"**We're cheerios and Sue doesn't mind us being in Glee as well. She can't do nothing because Figgins likes Glee better." Janet said and Santana responded, "Don't forget what I said." Dominick gave Quinn a look then she walked away. Quinn slumped down near the lockers and can't forget that when she made out with Finn, she saw Rachel's face on his body. The things is that for a few seconds, she still made out with Finn as Rachel. **

**Rachel got clean off and boy was she pissed. Tess isn't the one with fierce fighting skills. She walked right to Quinn. "What the…fuck is your problem?" Rachel asked and got Quinn right in her face. The girl Rachel was from freshman year was gone. Rachel could leave today and have a ticket stamp to everything she wants but she loves the friends she has. **

"**Look I overreacted me and Finn had a rough night. I just blamed you, it was a knee-jerk reaction." Quinn said thinking that would settled her. Santana guided Rachel to her seat and Dominick stood there then Finn came in. "What's going on?" Finn asked and Dominick responded, "Your girl slushee my girl." "It was an overreaction." Quinn said and Finn asked, "Why did you do that?" "Defending Rachel again Finn…" "Shut up!" Santana and Dominick both yelled at the same time. "As long as I'm here that will never happened to my Rachel again. Sorry if that sounds… She doesn't need this or needs to be stalked!" Dominick said and everyone was silent. Quinn walked to him. "What do you mean stalk?" Quinn asked and Santana tried to deflect after a few minutes they made a cover story. **

**Finn was concerned. **

**That afternoon, "I know you would upset my Dom bear but they didn't need to know." Rachel said. San and Brit giggled. "Dom bear!" They got serious and Santana said, "Look we still don't know who it is but I think maybe Dominick getting mad about it. It might be what we need." **

**Practice was going good and Dominick was ignoring the press just concentrating on what to do. He also presented himself as a good blocker for Finn. Janet was outside with the new cheerios and was staring at a few players. Tess walked in and Janet said. "I want Sam, he's perfect for my family and will get them off my back." Janet said and Tess responded, "Why?" "Because my dear I want to be an actress. He's perfect because the camera loves him" Janet said and then walked off. Tess saw Puck and was loving it as she walked to Rachel. Rachel moved a little. **

"**I'm sorry for the kiss. I am." Tess said and Rachel paused then smiled as she saw Dominick. "So this is your time third time being a football player's girlfriend." Tess said and Rachel responded, "Yes." "So did you and Quinn dated anyone in common?" Tess asked and Rachel responded, "Puck and Finn." Tess didn't like the answer about Puck. "Oh boy." Tess said and Rachel wanted to know what did that mean but Tess walked away**

**Santana knocked on the door to Mr. Schuster's office with Brittany. "There's something you should know about what happened during the summer involving Quinn." "Go ahead." Santana said and Brittany added, "Rachel, san and I would having dinner at Breadstix working out the friendship contract. Quinn came in and she had a bruise on her face." Mr. Schuster stopped and looked away. "It's not Finn, her mother has been…" Santana said and Brittany responded, "She came in and ripped into all of us for turning our backs on her." "If Brittany didn't notice Quinn was hurt…" Santana said and Mr. Schuster paused.. "Everyone quiet before you came in but it has been brought up that Rachel has been stalk." Brittany said **


	9. Chapter 9

_That's It_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Nine_

_**November 3, 2011**_

"_**Mr. Schuster, the events of the Halloween party has set something in the motion that concerns Quinn. If it continues to go in motion everything about New Directions will be under a microscope." Rachel said and added, "I'm willing to take that chance" "I am I'm all ready there." Dominick said and Puck responded, "I'm in." "The Ms. Pierce-Lopez union is in." Brittany said on behalf of Santana and herself. Several others agreed and Quinn was left. "I'm in." Quinn said and Will responded, "I'm in. Start from the beginning." **_

_**October 10, 2011**_

_It was the infamous pep rally but this time when Principal Figgins announced the regional and national champion New Directions there was an applauds. Finn, Puck and Dominick started as they came out from the entrance of the gym. They sang the first part of Let's Get it Started as Mecedres joined in with them. Santana came out and she started to clapped as Brittany, Janet, Tess, Quinn and Tina came out to Single Ladies. As they finished that number which led To Rachel who smiled as the boys and girls went to either side of Rachel. _

_She was taking Dominick dare of doing a rock song which was Ladies and Gentlemen. _

_She did the first verse as both side would doing two different routines. She finished up with the chorus and got even louder response. _

_Which led to the football game where the Titans destroyed who they would facing. Finn threw for four touchdowns as Sam threw for two and Puck got two of them as Dominick got four. Everyone went to Breadstick afterwards. Brittany and Santana was in the corner making out while Dominick was with Rachel doing the same thing. Quinn was watching them both and then went to her boyfriend Finn. _

"_God man this is like a brothel." Tess said and Puck responded, "Give you any ideas?" "I have a lot of ideas." Tess said and they walked past Santana with her Brittany. "I want to be with just you." Brittany said and Santana responded, "You are with me." "I don't want to be with anyone else." Brittany said and Santana didn't know where this was going. "You're acting you want to…marry me." Santana said and Brittany walked away. Santana chased her outside. _

"_Brit, what's going on?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "We're going to be in real world and I don't want to be away from my San San." "Brittany will be fine." Santana said and added, "What do you want to do?" "You're my knight but you have boobs, I'm your princess." Brittany said and Santana responded, "We would little… You remember." _

_Brittany pulled a red lace box and showed Santana it was the one she made when she was a little kid. Brittany was crying. "I want to but all I could give you is a promise. You're all I want." Brittany said and added, "Will you…" They heard screaming in the background from Rachel as Dominick was coming out with her. "Seriously Rachel!" Santana and Brittany said then Rachel scurried off. _

"_Yes Brittany I will promise you that you are my princess. I want to marry and have lady babies with." Santana said and Brittany got the ring. "Now let's killed Rachel." Santana said._

_**Present..**_

"_**I'm happy to say that there's no plots against my death anymore.' Rachel said and looked over to Santana with Brittany huddling then moving to he left. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_That's It_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Ten_

_Author's Note: Who should Quinn be with when it's all said and done? Dominick or Finn…_

_Halloween…_

_This Halloween was a costume party for safe sex which was held at Brittany's house of all places. Brittany and Santana was dressed as angels from the video that Rachel made. Quinn came in as Wonder Woman and Finn was Superman. Puck walked in as a pimp and Tess was his hooker. Janet and Sam came as Fred and Wilma. Mike and Tina came as Brad and Janet. As others came to the party, Rachel and Dominick came in as Dominick was Zorro and Rachel was Lara Croft. _

"_Rachel…" Finn said and Dominick responded like Zorro, "Sorry about that but my baby had to release her sexy. If you wish not to tangled with me you won't look at her like that." Quinn gave him that look and she was shocked. "You look like Lara Croft." Quinn said and then walked away. So the party was going, the room would only be opened if someone had a condom in there hand and thanks to Santana there would bouncers. They only had to kick out two non-school people. _

_Quinn kept staring at everyone who was a very good time. She saw Dominick…_

_**Quinn POV**_

_I don't get this guy, he could have anyone. Why Rachel? I look so much better and there's my dumb-ass boyfriend. I got too break those two up_

_NO POV_

_Quinn flinched because she was still nursing the fact that her father tried to break her arm when she was trying to stop him from slapping her mom. Her mom who did nothing while she was screaming in pain. Quinn was lucky she got dressed in the new costume of Wonder Woman to hide the bruises._


	11. Chapter 11

_That's It _

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part 11_

_People would getting a little tipsy._

"_I think we should try truth or dare." Santana said and asked Brittany Truth or dare… Brittany went for truth. "Is it true that one time you moon Coach Sue after practice?" Brittany shook her head and so Brittany asked Tess truth or dare. Tess said dare. She was dare to do a three minute tease on Puck. After the tease Puck thank Brittany over and over. _

"_Puck would have made a good dad, I wish we kept it." Quinn said giggling. So it went around to Rachel from Quinn. "Truth or Dare." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Dare." "I want you to take a condom then have sex with Dominick…" Quinn said and everyone was just quiet. "Q!" Santana yelled and Brittany responded, "You can't order someone to have sex with them." _

"_Quinn, what are you doing…" Finn asked and Quinn responded, "I mean it's safe sex Berry or maybe you shouldn't. Maybe you should think of his image because if he knocks you up then he won't get drafted because the condom might be fixed." Rachel took Dominic's hand and Quinn was a little tipsy and just when she was going to get satisfaction of driving Rachel off again. Rachel took a condom and stare right at Quinn…_

_Quinn jump up. "Rachel no.." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "What Quinn don't you want me to be on my back?" "Honey…" Dominic said and Rachel looked at Dominic. "Trust me." Rachel said and looked at Quinn. "Why should I not have sex with him?" Rachel asked and added, "Come on Quinn I'm waiting, I just called your bluff, I dare you to tell me. No.. I got one better, I dare you to have sex with Finn in front of all of us to see how it feels!" "Come on Q." Santana said and added, "You want to be a bitch, do it and prove you're the HBIC." Rachel gave her such a stare. Quinn then took off her shirt and there would the bruises from her parents. Everyone was speechless. _

_It was then that there was a camera shot. Santana yelled for the bodyguard to get that person who snuck in and he did. Quinn was covered up by Finn and the blonde cried screaming how sorry she was. _

_Present…_

"_My parents have been abusing me." Quinn said and everyone was silent. "I will never forgive myself for doing what I did that night to you Rachel. I hope you could forgive me." Quinn said and Rachel responded that she has forgiven her because she's sleeping in the same house as her. _


	12. Chapter 12

_That's It _

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part 12_

_Santana was with Brittany and then Rachel walked in with a very embarrassed look on her face. "What's up Rachel? Why the look of dear God I don't have on my underwear not that certain girlfriends ever did that." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I didn't do that." _

"_When you two would into guys, would you ever poke.." Rachel said and Brittany responded, "No." Santana looked at her differently because she realized what Rachel meant. "You would poke, who poke you?" Santana asked…_

_**Last Night…**_

_Dominic was in the bed with Rachel and he was right up on her then Rachel changed her face, she felt it. "What in the name of Barbara is that?" Rachel asked and Dominic responded, "I'm really excited."_

_**Present…**_

"_I'm scarred for life I think I'm totally gay now, I never want to look at another man ever again. Not even a muscle magazine or anyone from One Tree Hill." Brittany said and Santana rubbed her head. "Okay first I want to say that I have no interest in men after hearing that how you made a man do that and I could never do that. I'm glad I'm gay. Now Secondly it's a compliment." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Compliment that he's going to split me in half. That's not the worst part." _

_**Last Night…**_

_Quinn came in and Dominic jumped up then Quinn just looked down then saw it coming out of his pants. _

_**Present**_

"_You know with this Quinn might break up with Finn and he would be more miserable then ever." Santana said and Rachel just shook her head. _

"_I mean when Puck, Artie and Finn would inside you did they come close to…" Rachel was cut off as they both said no. "How long was it?" Santana asked and Rachel held up her hand then took a ruler then put it up a few inches above the middle finger. "He's going to probe her like an alien and she's going to have nine babies." Brittany said and she fainted. "Damn Rachel!" Santana said and it took Brittany to the doctor's office to wake up. _

_Brittany woke up with Santana over her in the doctor's office. "Your it for me." Brittany said and gave Santana a kiss. "You remember what happened…" Santana said and Brittany responded, "I never want another man again, I just want you." "Me too. I love you Brit Brit." Santana said. _


	13. Chapter 13

_That's It _

_B y_

_BornThisWay201_

_Author's notes: _

_**The Hellcats and Glee crossover is connected to this part of the story so please read Family and Gay People don't Mix **_

_Stickwithu is from the Pussycat dolls and Light On is from David Cook _

_Part Thirteen_

_Rachel, Brittany, Quinn, Mecedres, Tess, Tina and Janet all got an invitation to the theater as Finn, Puck, Sam, Santana, Dominic, Mike and Artie all came out on stage. _

"_What's this about?" Rachel asked and Dominic responded, "Our trip to Lancer made us realize that this is our last year and we want to do something special for you guys." "So this is Glee, we want you to sit down there and we're going to sing to you." Finn said and Santana gave her a sigh. "However the song there going to sing isn't me so we're mashing it up." Santana said and the music started. _

_**Santana walked to her Brittany and started…**_

_I don't wanna go another day _

_So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind _

_Seems like everybody is breaking up _

_And throwing their love away _

_But I know I got a good thing right here _

_That's why I say_

_**Dominic dropped down with the rest of them and kneel to his Rachel then sang his first part:**_

_Never really said too much _

_Afraid it wouldn't be enough _

_Just try to keep my spirits up _

_When there's no point in grieving _

_**The group sings**_

_Doesn't matter anyway _

_Words could never make me stay _

_Words will never take my place _

_When you know I'm leaving _

_**Santana Sings: **_

_Try to leave a Light On when I'm gone _

_Something I rely on to get home _

_One I can feel at night _

_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm _

_**Santana switches it then Sings:**_

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must Stick with u forever _

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with u _

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with u, my baby _

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with u _

_**Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie sing: **_

_You know we've been down that road _

_What seems a thousand times before _

_My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons _

_**Finn Sings: **_

_That roll out underneath my heels _

_And you don't know how bad it feels _

_To leave the only one that I have ever believed in_

_**Santana Sings it to Brittany as Rachel sings to Dominic: **_

_Try to leave a Light On when I'm gone _

_Something I rely on to get home _

_One I can feel at night _

_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm _

_**Santana Sings: **_

_And now, ain't nothing else I can need _

_And now, I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me_

_I got you, we'll be making love endlessly _

_I'm with you _

_**Brittany Sings: **_

_Baby I'm with you._

_Baby you're with me _

_**Santana Sings: **_

_Baby you're with me.._

_**Puck Sings and pulls Tess to him…**_

_Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck _

_When the signal keeps on breaking up _

_When the wires cross in my brain _

_You'll start my heart again _

_When I come along _

_**Everyone sings this next part: **_

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with u forever _

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with u _

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with u, my baby _

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'm gonna stick with you…_

_Everyone kisses each there other…_

"_I love you." Rachel said with tears and Quinn said that to Finn. "Sweet duck kisses." Santana said and Brittany quacks at Santana, the Latin does the same thing. Everyone are with each other. Everyone came out together from the theater on this Mid-February day as they cross Mr. Schuster. _

"_We're ready for regional." Finn said and _


End file.
